startingstrengthmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Starr 5x5
Madcow beginner - unmodified Monday Powerclean – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Bench press – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Squat – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Wednesday Powerclean – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Bench press – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Squat – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Friday Powerclean – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Bench press – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Squat – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Circut in order (PC50%, BP50%, SQ50%, PC62.5%, etc). Add 5 lbs to each lift each training day. Madcow Intermediate - unmodified Monday - Volume Day Powerclean – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Bench press – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Squat – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Wednesday'' ''- Light Day Powerclean – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@75%, set 5@75%) Standing press – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%, set 5@100%) Squat – 5 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@75%, set 5@75%) Friday - Intensity Day Powerclean – 4 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%), 1 set of 3@100%+5lbs, 1 set of 8@75% Bench press – 4 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%), 1 set of 3@100%+5lbs, 1 set of 8@75% Squat – 4 sets of 5 (set 1@50%, set 2@62.5%, set 3@75%, set 4@87.5%), 1 set of 3@100%+5lbs, 1 set of 8@75% Circut in order (PC50%, BP50%, SQ50%, PC65%, etc). Set Monday's 100% weight to the top weight you did on the previous Friday, that is, go up 5 lbs each week. Madcow Intermediate 5x5 (SJB modified) Monday – Heavy Day ' Leg press–4 sets of 5, 1 set of 8 Calf Press- 4 sets of 5, 1 set of 8 Bench – 5 sets of 5 Powerclean – 5 sets of 5 Weighted hyperextensions - 2 sets Weighted sit-ups (crunches) - 4 sets Pull-ups - 3 sets Warm-down jog (optional) Ramp up weight for each subsequent set starting at 50% incrementally moving up to 100%, i.e. 50, 62.5, 75, 87.5, 100. Increase rest between sets in the same way, starting with 1 minute between sets one and two up to 4 minutes between four and five. Vary weight and reps for extensions, crunches and pull-ups, use a shorter rest period. '''Wednesday – Light Day ' Squat – 4 sets of 5 Overhead Press – 4 sets of 5 Deadlift – 4 sets of 5 Sit-ups - 3 sets Bent-over rows - 3 sets Jog (optional) For Squat do the first three sets the same as monday then repeat the third set once or twice if easy, i.e. 50, 62.5, 75, 75, 75 optional. Overhead press and deadlift are to be ramped up in the same way as other exercises except missing the first warm-up set, i.e. 62.5, 75, 87.5, 100. Bent-over rows; vary weight and rest, can be swapped with another supplement exercise for variation, e.g. upright rows. 'Friday - Medium ' Squat – 4 sets of 5, 1 triple, 1 set of 8 Bench – 4 sets of 5, 1 triple, 1 set of 8 Powerclean– 4 sets of 5, 1 triple, 1 set of 8 Weighted Dips - 3 sets of 5-8 Triceps Extension and Biceps Curl - 3 sets First four sets are the same as monday with the fifth set being a triple @ 102.5% of monday's fifth set, i.e. 50, 62.5, 75, 87.5, 102.5. The weight used in the fifth set becomes the baseline for monday's fifth set, i.e. 102.5% friday = 100% subsequent monday. Vary reps and rest as with previous supplement exercises. '''Notes Start program with weight that is relatively easy i.e. ~ 90% / max. Don't increase weight too quickly making sure good form is maintained, decrease weight if tendonitis starts. De-load every few weeks, e.g. every 6 weeks go back to the weight used 2 weeks previously. Try to stretch as least twice a week, this will reduce chance of injury and allow training for longer periods. Category:Training Programs